Ultimate Fighters Held Hostage: Fight Or Die
Ultimate Fighters Held Hostage: Fight Or Die is a fighting game with original characters that takes place in the Fanonverse. The game features 13 player characters. It has been released in arcades and will release for PC and consoles later on. Story TBA Gameplay The gameplay is simaller to other fighting games, except with more unique gameplay. In the game, you have a health bar and a stat boost bar. If you run out of health you die. The stat booster meter is filled up by using powerful attacks and when filled can make a stat better like Roadrunner (Makes You Faster), Punisher (Makes You Stronger), and Armor (Strengthens Your Defense). You play a regular fighting game with two rounds (or three if a tie occurs). You also have a third meter (in the form of a green glowing X) called The X Move. This move is a high power attack that instantly kills opponents or lowers to damage to a low level. = Modes Arcade Mode Fight your friends or CPU's in 1V1, 2V2 (console only), or 3V3 (Wii U only) battles with your favorite fighters Fight String Mode This Mode is simaller to Super Smash Bros's classic mode where you fight various opponents and gain rewards. You eventually fight a final boss, a shadow version of your fighter! Online Mode Fight players from around the world online! Storyline:Fight Or Die TBA Grab And Run Grab all the cash and escape the maze. Fight through an obstacle course from never before! Train Learn how to play a character or improve with an old favorite! Custom Customize your fighter's stats and even moves! Arena Builder Build your own Fighting Arena! Share Online! Tournament Mode Create a Tournement with up to 64 players! Collectables A gallery where you can look at collectables you've gotten. Fighters Starters Pamela: An alien from the planet Pamia, Pamela is fierce and strongwilled and is a master of the art of candy cane magic. She can use Candy Cane Voids and make swords made out of candy canes appear from nowhere. She can also use her Nar headbutt powers. Pamela is very agile. X Move-Candy Cane Dance Spiffer: The janitor dog of Doggy Southwest High School. Spiffer can use a broom, mop and vaccum to punish opponents and even cleaner to heal himself. Spiffer is a character of medium speed and has powerful attacks. X Move-Cleanup Chilly: A magical snowman from the North Pole, Chilly can use Ice Magic to freeze opponents and can summon an Abomdimale Snowman to attack opponents. Chilly is a slower character but has powerful attacks to make up for it. X-Move- Avalanche Kaminari: A powerful swordswoman from Japan. She wields the thunder blade, a mgical sword with lighting effects. She also can use thunder magic. Kumika is very fast and has powerful attacks making her a powerful fighter. X-Move-Thunder Lord Claybo: A strange creature that can morph, Claybo's past is unknown, however he has the abilty to transform into objects like a hammer, knife, or even a cannon. Claybo is off normal speed but has powerful attacks. X-Move-Beast Claybo Joe: Joe is a raunchy puppet with little respect towards others. Joe is an alcoholic, so he uses cocktail moltovs and beer bottles to attack opponents. He is a slow character as he is fat and has very high defense. X-Move- Drunken Rampage Marcus: A frog criminal that wants to clean up his acts and, aww screw it! This is a fighting game! Marcus uses various guns and even a bazooka! Marcus is very speedy with high defense. X-Move-Air Strike Teddy: A children's preschool learning show character with a double life as an axe murderer. Teddy mainly uses his axe, but also uses a Bazzooka as well. Teddy is speedy with high defense. X-Move- Good Side, Bad Side Shaboyken: A strange robot that used to be a man named Juan, Shabooken uses lasers to shoot opponents as well as grenades that he throws. Shabyoken is slow with powerful attacks. X-Move-Self Destruct K-Gal: K-Gal is a rappper and actress who formally starred on her own reality show for the POOP Network. K-gal uses her voice to fight, she can make high pitched schreeches and even put fighters to sleep with a lullaby. K-gal is fast, but has weak attacks. X Move-Supersonic Scream Blast: Blast is a robo dog from a dystopian future. Blast can shoot fire and use other items like frisbees and even dog treats to fight. Blast is considered balance with stats all equal. X Move-Fire Hydrant Hoots: Hoots is an owl with an IQ of 3173194937884794789387929479. For his moves his uses theorys of scientists like Newton's Laws Of Motion. Hoots is a floaty character with powerful moves X Move-2= MC Squared Secret Fighter(s) This section is unknown. Please check back later. Arenas Here are the Arcade Mode Arenas Starting Pamia Doggy Southwest High School North Pole Lighting Temple The Laboratory The Bar City Of Lies Teddy's Lair Locked Shabookia Fight As Shabooken 10 times in Arcade Mode The Studio Clear Grab And Run As K-Gal Futureville Unleash Blast's X-Move Treetops Get A Combo of 30 or higher as Hoots in Train Mode Final Arena Unlock ?????????????? and Win a Battle as him/her Console Specific Content Wii U- The Wii U adds exclusive costumes to characters. Pamela is Zelda, Spiffer is Mario, Chilly is Luigi, Kaminari is Link, Claybo is Pikachu, Joe is Fox, Marcus is Slippy Toad, Teddy is Villager, Shabooken is Samus, K-Gal is Princess Peach, Blast is ROB, Hoots is The Owl from Link's Awakening, and ???????????? is ????. It also adds in an exclusive boss mode where you fight Nick, all the shadow characters, Giga Bowser, Ganon, and Master and Crazy Hand. The Wii U version is combatable with Amiibo. All Amiibo are compatable and each unlocks a collectable amiibo of the character. Playstation 4- The PS4 adds in exclusive costumes as well. Pamela is Kat from Gravity Rish, Spiffer is Parrapa, Chilly is Zeus, Kaminari is Nariko, Claybo is Sackboy, Joe is Sly Cooper, Marcus is Toro, Teddy is Ratchet, Shabooken is Radec, , K-Gal is Fat Princess, Blast is Clank, Hoots is Daxter, and ???????????? is ?????. There is also an exclusive mode callled Speed Battle, with faster gameplay and only one round. Other Media A toyline is being made, by Jakks Pacific. This toyline features figurines of the fighters. each figure comes with a figure of the character (duh), A code used to be redeemed in the game that adds a special golden collectable of each fighter., and a bio and moveset list for the fighter. An anime premeired the same day as the game released in arcades which features an episode explaining the story of each fighter. It will also display the game's story more throughly. Gallery